The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for expanding a balloon in such a manner as to allow access to the interior of the balloon and to permit the introduction of articles into the balloon prior to the balloon being sealed. While the apparatus is described as an individual unit, the invention may be employed in kit form for retro fitting to existing expanding devices.
Stuffed animals and other toys have been presented as gifts inside inflated balloons since antiquity appeared. All the methods and devices essentially employ a way to expand the mouth of the balloon, a way to expand the balloon itself, and a way to seal the balloon after placement of an article within in. A particular method of introducing articles into an inflated balloon is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,919. According to the method employed in that patent, the mouth of a balloon is secured to a tube which extends into a chamber. The chamber is then evacuated by the air pump causing air exterior of the chamber to enter through the tube and inflate the balloon. Articles can then be inserted through the tube and into the expanded balloon. Thereafter, the tube is closed off and ambient air pressure is restored to the chamber. The balloon, still attached to the tube is then removed from the chamber, and the mouth of the balloon is then tied off. Thereafter, the balloon is removed from the tube. While the method and apparatus disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,919 works for its intended purpose, the use of this in a similar devices in the prior art is time consuming and difficult. The apparatus requires the tube, a closure for the evacuation attached to the evacuation chamber in a plug or closure for the tube itself. Because the balloon mouth is within the evacuation chamber, the tube leading to the balloon must be closed prior to removal of the balloon. The balloon itself can not be sealed, as by tying, until the entire balloon is and associated structure is removed from the evacuation chamber.